


Celamentum

by Silver_Siren



Series: Imperial Blood [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Gaius isn't an old man here, Hermaphrodites, I have written Livia/Gaius in the only way I can accept, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's explained in the fic, Lesbian Vampires, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multi-way, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vampires, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Siren/pseuds/Silver_Siren
Summary: She was just another soldier, until Livia discovered her secret. But Livia's intent to punish the secretive soldier is quickly thrown to the wayside when her powerful heat overwhelms her... and thus do we see the endurance of a pack as strong as that of Gaius van Baelsar's.





	1. You Shouldn't Hide Things From Your Tribunus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Rhodeswesterfeld for providing some constructive criticism! I'll keep it in mind as I write!

The sun had only set a bell ago, blanketing Castrum Meridianum in a pitch-black night. The shift had just changed, and thus, did the now-off-duty soldiers head off to eat, sleep, or do whatever. And yet, she was nervous.

 

She didn’t appear to be all that remarkable. She wore a standard uniform, like every other Imperial grunt. She was just another Hyur Medicus. Or, at least, that’s what she thought she had everyone convinced of, but a summons to Lady Livia’s private quarters that night had her worrying to the contrary.

 

After eating her fair share, she walked nervously to the Tribunus’ quarters, head down. If she acted submissive and repentant, mayhaps there would be some degree of mercy…

 

She knocked on the door softly.

 

_ “Who is there?” _

 

“...Geneva aan Obscura, milady. As you asked.”

 

_ “Enter then, before I lose any more patience than I already have regarding you.” _

 

“...As you wish.”

 

Geneva entered, the door closing behind her. Livia was still in her armor, save for the helm. Were she not so completely and utterly terrified, she would actually probably dare to try to kiss those full lips, or tangle her fingers in that long, golden blonde hair in the midst of a passionate lovemaking session. As it was, all Geneva could manage was a hint of nervous shifting. It was only made worse when she saw Livia holding a whip in her right hand. 

 

“I will not mince words, Medicus. Would you care to tell me  _ why  _ you decided to keep the fact that you have the  _ Echo  _ a  _ secret  _ from your  _ commanding officers?!” _

 

“...I am a Medicus, one of many. We are meant to be behind the line, supporting from afar. I want to treat wounds… not inflict them. I knew if I revealed such information…”

 

“...You would be made to inflict harm, even though you likely would fail  _ miserably  _ at it. Reasons aside, you deceived a commanding officer….”

 

She cracked the whip through the air, earning a squeak from Geneva.

 

“And now, you must be  _ punished  _ for your transgression. Get on your knees, and strip down.”

 

“...As my lady commands.”

 

Geneva did as told, eyes closing, bracing for what she knew was coming. She cried out as Livia cracked the whip across her back, and though it would undoubtedly leave a nasty scar, much to her surprise, the Echo seized the soldier...

* * *

 

_ And that’s when she saw it. Livia crying amongst flames, separated from her sister, lost and confused. An opportunity that was seized by Gaius-the Black Wolf taking her in under his wing, despite the fact he was not much older than her, and thus did she follow him with a most fervent loyalty. It was obvious who Livia really was, underneath her harsh, cruel words and short temper. _

 

_ A scared, lonely, depressed little girl who just needed some love. _

 

_ And that was something Geneva could most definitely provide. _

* * *

 

“...What. Did. You. See.”

 

It was Livia, growling. She must have fainted, Geneva realized. The Garlean grabbed Geneva by her face, snarling and baring those terrifying vampiric fangs. She supposed it was now or never. She was alone with her, after all-

 

Livia was caught off guard when the Midlander leapt up and suddenly  _ embraced  _ her, as if embracing a close friend. She looked with half-hearted disgust at the suddenly-affectionate woman.

 

“What… What do you think you’re doing?!”

 

“Giving you what you really want.”

 

Livia pulled her hand back, clenching it into a fist-

 

“You lost everything. Your home, your family, your friends… all gone in the blink of an eye. So, you latched onto the man you perceived as a savior-Lord Gaius. I hardly blame you… I would have done the same.” 

 

Livia began to tremble. What… what was this strange  _ warmth  _ coming over her…

 

Oh no.

Of all the times…

 

“But you hold power, and there are expectations set as a result… so, you put up a facade…”

 

Livia was quickly being overwhelmed-by the harsh truth of the aan’s words and the sudden surge of lust… damn it all, of all the times…

 

“Milady, are you alright-”

 

Suddenly, Geneva found herself pulled into a lustful kiss, startling the Hyur. She then was thrown onto the bed, a feral growl coming from her commanding officer. Geneva understood quickly…

 

Livia was in heat. 

 

As the Garlean crawled over her, she could see the sweat on Livia’s brow, the woman already panting even though Geneva hadn’t laid a hand on her in that way. Sweat stained the black bodysuit underneath the armor… she must be miserable. Oh, how she’d be beaten for this later, probably… but Livia needed help, and there was only one way to relieve a Garlean’s heat. 

 

“Shut up… get it off…”

 

Livia could barely manage the words. It was unnerving to the Medicus-why was her heat so intense? She'd never seen so much sweat… but to be fair, her only real knowledge of pure-blooded Garleans (and more specifically, their ways of breeding) came from books and courses that were required for every Medicus to have read and taken.

 

Livia began trying to remove the constricting plate, but her hands trembled too much. Geneva assisted as best she could, dwarfed by the Imperial woman. Piece by piece it came off, being tossed to the side unceremoniously, and then Geneva blinked upon a startling realization.

 

Livia was a hermaphrodite. 

 

So she was enduring  _ both  _ female and male heat, at the same time. 

 

No  _ wonder  _ she was sweating like she was. And no small wonder she was so  _ very  _ reserved. Her kind were rare, and often labelled mistakes. Verbal abuse would have been the least of the Tribunus’s worries if the wrong person found out. But the psychological effects of what she was were not important right now-her  _ physiological  _ status was  _ far  _ more important.

 

Geneva knew she had to hurry-a Garlean in one type of heat was already unstable enough, but a hermaphrodite was  _ dangerous.  _ Unstable. Willing to do  _ anything  _ to sate their endless lust. And yet, Geneva was a virgin. She'd never even  _ watched  _ sex, she'd never once even touched herself-

 

The Hyur let out a sharp cry as Livia mounted her with force, startling her. Oh, seven hells, she had never felt so  _ full _ in her life! Something began to burn within her… damn it all, she'd forgotten all about a male Garlean in heat… the males would give off a collection of pheromones to increase the arousal of nearby eligible females, as well as increasing pleasure and fertility. And given that Livia had both in one, the cycles were building off one another… 

 

The vampiress wouldn't last long. 

 

Geneva barely had time to recover from the penetration before an assault on her throat began-the heat-stricken Tribunus was laying vicious claim to her subordinate, biting and sucking on white skin until skin bruised, embedding her scent. By now, Livia had lost control, her hands having long since turned to white, scale-covered talons, feet meeting the same fate, white scales littering the pale body, white, bat-like wings unveiled and tense, heart-tipped whitish tail flicking about.. And blood-red eyes staring into her very soul.

 

Livia matched her bruising claiming of Geneva’s neck with powerful thrusts, each one going in deeper than the last, eliciting moans of pure pleasure from the Midlander. Livia’s talons pinned Geneva at her wrists, all the while the Hyur writhed and squirmed, experiencing a wealth of new sensations. She couldn’t describe it… it was painful, as Livia felt  _ massive  _ inside of her, and yet, she wanted… no, she  _ needed  _ more. 

 

Geneva’s sense of coherence was quickly being lost to her-replaced with thoughts of pure lust, pure  _ need.  _ The urge to be fucked utterly  _ senseless,  _ to be bred, to bear her Beta’s clutch… to be the perfect Omega. Her body was rapidly succumbing to her mate’s influence-razor-sharp talons that matched Livia’s, an arrowheaded white tail, and bat-like wings… all perfect means of defending her clutches….

 

Livia let out a low, feral moan as she came, thrusting forward, driving herself in as deep as she could, laying claim to her Omega’s virgin womb and flooding it with her seed. Geneva responded moments later with a sharp, delirious cry, clenching around and sealing in the seed. The climax was enough to sober Livia to a degree… and she snarled, realizing what her instincts had driven her to do. She pulled out of Geneva, and pulled a cloak over herself, before tossing one to Geneva.

 

“Milady…?”

 

“Shut up. We’re finishing what my wretched instincts started.”

 

“Then, that means…”

 

“You’re going to be initiated into Lord Gaius’ pack as my Omega. Now, get moving.”

 

Geneva nodded, and got up, placing the cloak around herself. She followed her Beta, heart racing as she slipped into her first proper heat….


	2. To Be An Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Livia's heat starts...

Livia led Geneva to a room she’d never seen before, only hearing of it amongst the Medicii. A room built into every major Imperial fortress, deep inside the heart of the building. A place where all rank and file was shed, in favor of natural order. A secret hideaway, where one could see the core pack unveiled.

 

The Cunabulum, also known as the Cradle. A place where pairs mated like the feral creatures they were, breeding and continuing the Garlean line. A place where gravid Omegas would hide away, safe and secure. A place where nestlings were born and spent their nursing days. 

 

It was quite warm in the dark room, slightly humid, floor and walls covered in lush, soft cushioning. Pillows and other soft objects were laid about. And this was what she could experience as of now-only half-turned.

 

“I can only assume that she is here for one reason…”

 

Geneva’s heart leapt into her throat at the deep voice. Powerful footsteps could be heard, and she looked up to see  _ him.  _

 

Gaius van Baelsar. Legatus of the XIVth Legion, Viceroy of Ala Mhigo, famed Black Wolf, and Alpha of the XIVth Pack. An intimidating man all around, with piercing red eyes, black canine ears, ebony sharp claws, a black wolf’s tail, and  _ immense  _ fur-like black wings-more like some sort of twisted angel than Livia’s in shape. 

 

Said Beta knelt before Gaius.

 

“Indeed, my Lord. Though I admit it was all a matter of the heat of the moment…”

 

Gaius chuckled.

 

“She is more than qualified for the role of an Omega…”

 

His hand came to rest ever so gently on the half-turned’s cheek; sending a shiver down her spine. 

 

“She  _ did  _ excel in her training… she at least has  _ read  _ what she needs to know. She is also gentle, yet firm… the perfect fit for raising a brood.”

 

He then pulled her close and high, granting him access to the other side of her neck, while he moved quickly to take Livia and sate her feminine need. Said Beta got on her hands and knees, while the half-turned Omega reached her hands around the back of the Legatus’s neck. As he thrusted wildly into Livia, eliciting lustful moans from the Beta, he bit down into Geneva’s neck. 

 

He drew out the last remnants of her humanity; crimson staining his mouth as she went limp for but a moment in his arms. He then injected her with what was known as The Catalyst-a venom unique to Alphas that finished a turning process after starting. The venom only took mere seconds to take effect-senses heightened to a near-painful degree, and the trademark fangs of either type of Garlean (pure-blooded or turned) forced her old canines out of place. Her eyes shot open for a brief time before she collapsed…

* * *

 

Geneva awoke with a mad thirst. A hand offered forth something red, and she drank greedily. After several minutes, she realized what the coppery taste in her mouth was, and she looked back to see Livia near her, stroking her head. The natural-born Garlean smiled, stopping as soon as her mate was fully awake.

 

“You were unconscious for a whole week. Another Medicus looked over you, and you're already carrying a clutch. A rather large one, might I add-a clutch of  _ eight. _ There is rampant concern for you.” 

 

Geneva stared at Livia in disbelief.

 

_ “Eight?!  _ B-but how?! I… I didn't think I could possibly be that fertile!” She stammered. Livia shrugged.

 

“The theory is that, because I went for so many years without an Omega to breed, my seed had nowhere to go. So, each cycle, what wasn't released from my own attempts to relieve myself, simply accumulated within me. Then, I  _ finally  _ got to breed you… and your body just  _ took it all.  _ I've never felt so relieved in my  _ life _ , if I am to be truthful.”

 

Geneva couldn't even begin to imagine such an existence-something trapped within you, wanting freedom, but it seemed so hopeless….

 

“Eep!”

 

Her idle musing was interrupted by Livia pulling her onto her lap, but still keeping her away from her abdomen. The Medicus-turned-Omega quickly realized why-Livia had her own clutch to protect. Gingerly, she laid a hand on the pure-blood’s stomach, which earned a growl and a a grab on the wrist. She looked up to see Livia looking..  _ Nervous.  _ Dare she even  _ think  _ it…  **_worried?_ **

 

“Milady-”

 

“Enough with that. We’re clearly past the point of Tribunus and subordinate… Obscura.” 

 

Geneva was rendered silent. She stared in shock and awe.

 

“...Then what would you have me call you?” 

 

“...Knowing you, you will insist on some sort of honorific… so, Lady Livia.”

 

“Well then… Lady Livia…” Heavens, she felt so  _ nervous  _ calling Livia by her first name, but the lack of a backhand confirmed that she was okay doing so, “Have you… had problems before?”

 

A nod.

 

“Almost every damned time. I’ve never carried a clutch to full term. One time, I went into labor three months early. They thought that both the children and I were going to  _ die- _ me from the blood loss, and the children from softshells.” 

 

That was never something a Medicus or a gravid Garlean parent wanted to hear. Softshelling was exactly what it sounded like-the eggs had soft shells, which was almost always a guaranteed sign of premature delivery. That would mean the hatchlings were underdeveloped, which increased risk of death. Softshelled eggs often had thin shells, which left the hatchlings vulnerable to death via complications such as hypothermia or hyperthermia. And even if the hatchlings  _ endured  _ all of that, softshelled eggs had leathery shells that would be difficult to penetrate, which would lead to death from suffocation. And that was only was awaited the  _ children. _

 

A clutch developed within a sac that was made from a concoction of hormones, special fluids, and blood. Normally, as the term finished, the blood was separated and absorbed back into the body. Premature delivery, however, did not give the body the chance to reabsorb the blood, and thus, there was a risk for death from severe blood loss. And death from any remote form of exsanguination was  _ especially  _ painful for a Garlean… or, at least, so she'd read. 

 

It all made sense. Geneva sighed heavily. 

 

“Do you think… mayhaps… somehow, your pent-up seed interfered with your ability to carry a clutch to full term?” She wondered. Livia shrugged.

 

“You're the Medicus, you tell me.”

 

Geneva shrugged.

 

“There aren't nearly enough hermaphrodites to say for certain… but I would imagine it's a possibility.”

 

“So even  _ you  _ don't know. I suppose we'll find out if you're right soon enough.”

 

A tired nod.

 

“I suppose we will.” 


	3. Symptoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life continues for Livia and her Omega, complete with a hint of excitement and self-musing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY Y'ALL I DIDN'T ABANDON THIS. Also shutout to the wonderful Rhodeswesterfield who has been giving me feedback to help me make these dorks' misadventures even BETTER.

Livia was quickly finding that tending to the needs of a gravid mate whilst being in any position of power was quite the balancing game. Lord Gaius had made it look all too easy with her… but it clearly was not,  _ especially  _ given that her bond with her Omega was still quite new. Newer pairs tended to make for  _ much  _ clinger Omegas/Betas than older and much more established pairs, and that meant that Geneva would  _ not  _ let Livia out of her sight… or rather, her scent range. That wasn't to say that Livia herself wasn't still the protective one, however, she was still a Tribunus, and thus still had her duties… so she improvised.

 

Geneva followed her like a shadow, and carried with her a soft nesting bed. Given her own pregnancy, Livia was currently exempt from combat duty, but she still had  _ plenty  _ of paperwork to do. They’d developed a ritual very quickly-they woke up in the late morning, fed, gathered themselves, and headed to Livia’s office. Upon arrival, Geneva would set herself up so that she could see Livia and yet still be out of the way, then, she’d settle in and oftentimes, take a nap. Scent was even more powerful for Garleans both born and turned than sight, and it wasn’t as if the natural-born Garlean didn’t occasionally take breaks and cuddle up with her Omega… not to mention the occasional need for breaks to feed as well.

 

Today started off as usual for the pair. Rising, feeding, walking, and Geneva settling in for her nap. Her soft snores were like soothing background noise for Livia, and sometimes, she’d let herself smile. She did today-a genuine, small, soft smile as she worked. Geneva had grown much larger than she had by this point-Livia had just recently gotten to having to switch to her maternity clothing, but Geneva had been in hers for at least a full moon by now. Soft robes of whatever color that was desired-naturally, white was chosen in light of Livia’s armor. 

 

The soft snores filled the room as the Tribunus worked hard-

__

__ Suddenly, a coughing, sputtering sound filled the room, as if Geneva was trying to hold back something, caused Livia to abandon her work and dart to Geneva’s side. She could barely get behind her and hold her up before the Omega proceeded to vomit… all over the floor. Worry filling her, Livia pulled her away from the scene, and then looked around. She then spotted two Laquerii and a Medicus walking around.

 

“You lot!” She shouted. The trio immediately snapped to attention, saluting the Tribunus. 

 

“Get up here, and carry my Omega to the infirmary! Now!” She barked, and, not wishing to arouse her wrath, they were quick to obey her. She followed closely behind, protective instincts driving her.

Livia paced impatiently outside the exam room. Due to “standard procedure”, they’d insisted Livia stay outside the room, and the wait was  _ maddening.  _ She was losing patience fast, and was half-tempted to just take matters into her own hands-

 

“Err… are you Miss Obscura’s mate-”

 

The poor Medicus could barely finish her sentence before Livia darted up to her and grabbed her by her collar. Clearly, this idiot was a transfer from another Legion to  _ not  _ realize who Livia was...

 

“I’ll… I’ll take that as a yes….”

 

“So, what did you learn?! Is it anything serious?!” Livia demanded.

 

“Th-there were no signs of any external illness… the conclusion is… it was just a bout of morning sickness!” The Medicus stammered.

 

Ah, right… of course. Livia remembered contending with it during her first few pregnancies. Seemingly-random instances of uncontrolled vomiting, with no real rhyme or reason to it. It was sometimes casually referred to as “morning sickness”... though where that name came from, Livia would  _ never  _ understand, as she vomited at all times of the day when she had to deal with it. But the nausea was not the biggest problem.

 

A gravid Omega or Beta was capable of producing a volatile substance that was known for being able to eat through  _ metal  _ because it was so acidic. It was an excellent deterrent-one’s  _ face melting off  _ was usually quite effective at discouraging any future attempts at threatening the defending Garlean. No harm would ever come to the producer’s own insides-the moment an Omega or Beta first conceived, they also produced a resilient lining that the acid couldn’t eat through-but  _ anything  _ else was not so lucky. Thankfully, they stopped actively producing the acid about three to four months after their hatchlings… well, hatched, as usually by then, the hatchlings’ eyes would have been open for a few weeks, and their claws and fangs would be hard enough to allow for some fair degree of self-defense. And then, production would restart the moment they next conceived. Livia groaned.

 

“Of bloody fucking  _ course _ it’s just morning sickness...” She cursed under her breath, dropping the terrified Medicus on his arse, before running her hands through her hair, inhaling deeply. It was reassuring to know it was simply morning sickness, but at the same time, Livia was cursing the fact that she had yet  _ another _ thing to worry about. 

 

“Gather a team to clean up and repair my office. I'll take Obscura now.” She ordered.

 

“Right away, milady!”

 

The poor Medicus was all too eager to get away from the protective Beta. Mere moments later, Geneva was brought out, and she cuddled up to Livia.

 

“You scared the poor thing…” She muttered, drowsy.

 

“Patience was never one of my strongest suits.” Livia admitted. 

 

“I‘m sorry for throwing up in the office and interrupting your work…” 

 

Livia shook her head.

 

“You of all people should know that it couldn't be helped. Don't fault yourself.” She assured. 

 

“I‘m still sorry.” Geneva muttered. Livia ran a soothing hand down her back.

 

“If anything, it was a welcome diversion. Think about it this way-I won't be able to go in there while it's being repaired, and I'm off combat duty due to my own clutch… we'll be able to spend all the time in the world together…”

 

Geneva was clearly too exhausted to continue standing on her own, as she was quick to fall asleep, right into Livia's arms. Livia sighed-she couldn't just heft her former subordinate over her shoulder, lest either of them be injured or stressed enough to enter premature labor…

 

“I'll carry her back. She needs her rest, as do you. I heard today was quite eventful.”

 

Livia turned back slightly, beaming at the sight of none other than Gaius himself. The Legatus strode over, and easily picked up the slumbering Omega. She seemed to stir slightly, but was quick to resettle upon seeing it was the pack’s Alpha cradling her. Soft snores once again filled the room, and both of the conscious Garleans chuckled softly. They both turned and left, heading back to the Cradle for the night.

When Livia awoke the next morning, she felt warmth covering her-and she smiled softly at the sight of a fast-asleep Geneva, face buried in the crook of her neck, legs intertwined and trapped with the Omega’s tail. Said Omega was making a noise somewhere between a soothing, gentle purr and a snore. Livia shifted the Omega ever-so-slightly, allowing her to envelop her mate with her large, powerful wings and scale-covered arms. She closed her eyes, and her mind began to wander.

 

A full-term, healthy clutch, at long last? A dream so wild now seemed to be within reach. And being the sire of another clutch? Maybe she could  _ finally  _ stop feeling so internally insecure about her… status as a hermaphrodite. Someone  _ besides  _ Lord Gaius being so accepting of it… another wild dream, now coming true. 

  
Sure, it had happened in the heat of the moment (pun not intended, that was  _ Nero's  _ job), but taking and claiming someone she once thought as nothing more than simple death fodder as her mate was proving to be one of the  _ best  _ decisions she'd  _ ever  _ made. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER ENDING! I honestly wasn't sure where to go with these two by themselves from here... so stay tuned for the next fic, involving Nero!


End file.
